Calm Down Caitlin
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Caitlin stays at Tidmouth Sheds for the night, but she is too excited to go to sleep.
**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Calm Down Caitlin" from Season 17, with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was nearing the end of the day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines had worked hard all day long, being really useful along the way.

At Ulfstead Castle, Caitlin was collecting her last load of passengers to take to Knapford Station, when trouble struck. One of Caitlin's brakes had become locked on!

Caitlin didn't like waiting, but she had to wait.

She waited all night for the tender brakes to be fixed, and at the dawn of midnight, the brakes were repaired.

Caitlin set off again, but was flagged down at Vicarstown Bridge, where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting.

"The bridge is being mended." said Sir Topham Hatt. "You will have to wait 'till morning to cross. In the meantime, you can stay at the sheds for the night.

"But what about my passengers?" asked Caitlin.

"They will have to wait as well.

The passengers were cross, but Caitlin was happy. She was excited to be spending the night at Tidmouth Sheds.

She was so happy, that she tooted her horn.

"Calm down Caitlin!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "People on Sodor are trying to get their sleep."

"Sorry sir." whispered Caitlin as she quietly puffed away.

Caitlin kept quiet as she dropped the passengers off at Knapford Station, but when she was ready to leave, she became more excited.

She roared down the tracks loudly towards Tidmouth Sheds.

When Caitlin arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, she noticed all the engines were sound asleep.

She raced onto the turntable, waking Gordon up.

Gordon was very cross.

"Oh Gordon!" exclaimed Caitlin. "You're awake!"

"What are you doing here?" groaned Gordon.

"I'm staying here 'till morning when Vicarstown Bridge is being mended."

"Then if you are to stay here, you need to be quiet and calm as a mouse."

Gordon went back to sleep, until Caitlin blew her whistle.

This woke the other engines up.

Before any of them could say a word, Percy puffed in.

"What are you doing here Caitlin?" he asked.

"I'm staying here for the night!" exclaimed Caitlin.

"You can use my shed Caitlin." said Percy.

"Thank you Percy!"

"No problem Caitlin!"

Caitlin was excited.

"Where is Percy going?" asked Caitlin.

"He's going to deliver the mail." explained Thomas.

"That sounds like fun!"

"Maybe you can take it one day." said Gordon.

Just then, an idea flew into Caitlin's boiler.

"Maybe I can help Percy with the mail!"

And so Caitlin puffed away.

He soon saw Percy, who was being coupled up to the mail cars.

"Can I take the mail cars?" she asked. "Please?"

Percy didn't want Caitlin taking his mail cars, but he decided to let her do it anyway.

Caitlin was excited.

"But you must be very quiet! People are trying to sleep."

"No problem." whispered Caitlin.

Caitlin raced across Sodor, pulling the mail cars.

But she was far too excited to remember what Percy had said.

In fact, she was so excited. that she woke everyone on Sodor up!

When she returned to Tidmouth Sheds, she blew her whistle, waking everyone up again.

"Do you mainland engines ever get rest?" grunted Gordon.

"I delivered the mail-cars!" exclaimed Caitlin.

"If you want." suggested Henry, "you can pull the Flying Kipper!"

"Brilliant idea Henry!" tooted Gordon.

Caitlin was excited.

Caitlin raced along with the Flying Kipper, very excited.

She was making record time, but she woke more people in the process

By the time she arrived back at the sheds, she was tired and fell asleep, just as the sun rose.

But then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He was beyond, and I mean BEYOND cross.

"There have been more complaints than ever!" he boomed. "People have complained that they were awoken by loud noises and loud whistles in the middle of the night! This has caused confusion, tiredness, and delay! In fact, the entire Island of Sodor couldn't go back to sleep! Who is responsible for this?"

"It was me sir." moaned Caitlin. "I'm sorry."

"After I told you to be quiet?! You woke the Island of Sodor up in the middle of the night!"

"I was way too excited sir."

"I see. Well Caitlin, the bridge has been repaired, and it's time for you to go!"

Caitlin went quietly to pick up her passengers at Knapford Station, even though she was tired.

She had wondered if staying up all night wasn't a good thing after all.


End file.
